watching the musicals
by thedarkesthorcrux
Summary: set in third book just before chapter17 cat, rat, dog. 13 people have been transported to a room to watch 3 totally awesome musicals. snape is a dad, harry is abused and dumbledore is evil? read to find out more


set before cat rat dog

"_I can't hold him — Scabbers, shut up, everyone'll hear us —" _

_The rat was squealing wildly, but not loudly enough to cover up the sounds drifting from _

_Hagrid's garden. There was a jumble of indistinct male voices, a silence, and then, without _

_warning, the unmistakable swish and thud of an axe. _

_Hermione swayed on the spot. _

"_They did it!" she whispered to Harry. "I'd — don't believe it — they did it!"..._

Suddenly, there was a loud pop and Ron, Hermione, Harry and scabbers disappeared

* * *

they appeared in a large room where there were 4, 3 seater sofas and an armchair. they looked around an took in the details. the 4 sofas were sky blue and had blue cushions with purple laces on them. the lone armchair was a grass-green colour and had a darker green lace. there were 4 other doors that were labelled as kitchen, bathroom, bedrooms and meeting room.

"hey guys" Harry started but was cut-off when scabbers had started to squeal and tried to get away again as 9 more pops were heard.

"What- bloody hell! where did they come from" Ron exclaimed

everyone went silent, then as if on cue a pandemonium broke out. It took 3 sharp cracks from dumbledores wand for everyone to calm down. once everyone was listening dumbledore explained that he had been sent a letter that might give some insight to where they were.

_"hello all"_ he read_ " we decided to send this note from the future, there is a war coming your way voldemort will be reborn next year and there is a traitor in this room at this very moment. please Sirius and Remus cast the animagus revelio charm upon scabbers who is at this moment in Ronald weaslys hand"_

after reading this there was an outbreak of protests, who would give Sirius a wand?

dumbleore silenced them and gestured for Sirius, Remus and Ron to come forward and gave Sirius his wand. "ron can you please lend us your rat, if he is not an animagus this spell will not hurt him" ron hesitantly put scabbers into dumbledores hands Sirius and Remus sent a spell at him and he turned into a chubby man with a rat like face. Remus promptly sent a stunner at him and hugged Sirius like a brother. " i should have known, you two switched didn't you" Remus questioned, much to the confusion of everyone else.

Harry looked at the scene with tear filled eyes " I don't understand..." Harry trailed off. it was as if everyone had just remembered he was there.

Sirius and Remus came up to Harry, harry slightly backed up , away from them. tears shone sadly in Sirius' eyes. "harry" he said "that man over there is the reason you don't have any parents, he framed me. i remember the day so clearly" he trailed off in remembrance. when he came back to himself he continued, "i was just checking up on him but the house was empty, there were no signs of a struggle, as if he had just packed up and left. i was suspicious, people don't just get up and leave do they? so i went to check Godrics hallow..."his voice sounded so choked up at this point it was hard to understand him. "the house was in ruins, i entered, i saw your father on the floor, his eyes open, looking terrified. i went up the stair and i found your mother laying dead next to you, you were crying, asking your mum to wake up." tears were leaking out of many Peoples eyes at this point "i knew what had happened and i gave you over to hagrid fully intending to get you as soon as possible, i went after Pettigrew, he knew i was coming so he staged it and i went off to azkaban without a trial."

harry didn't know what to think, everything he had always known wasn't true, there were people who wanted him.

"headmaster if you would please continue with that letter" snape said sneering unhappily.

"of course Severus" the headmaster agreed_. "now that you have done that i can continue (when you get out of here can you please hand the rat over to the ministry) i have put all 13 of you in this room to watch 3 musicals all about one very special boy we all know..." at this point everyone was looking at Harry who, squirmed uncomfortably under their gazes "this will be a PARODIED version of his life. also please note that no one is to leave this room until you have finished the musicals, p.s please will you all introduce yourselves properly."_

everyone looked shocked

_"there will be a computer with a playlist already loaded just click on the videos when ready. bye -a.s.p , l.l.p_

"well the lets all introduce ourselves then" dumbledore said energetically.

"im albus dumbledore , headmaster of Hogwarts"

"im Severus snape, potions master at Hogwarts"

"I'm bill weasly, i am a curse-breaker for gringotts"

"I am Charlie weasly, i work with dragons"

"We are gred & forge, resident pranksters of Hogwarts"

"im Sirius black, i hate my family

"I am Remus lupin, i love chocolate"

"I am Ron weasly, im good at chess"

"im Hermione Granger, i like to read"

"i am Ginny weasly, im the first weasly girl in seven generations"

"i am harry potter, i hate the dursleys"

"well now we got that out of the way lets start watching." albus said sitting down in the lone armchair, everyone followed suit when they were sat down the headmaster clicked the first video on the computer and the screen enlarged and started to play some music.


End file.
